Sleeping Beauty
by hermionepuckle
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Ron's exhausted and needs to relax. RON/HARRY SLASH FIC - established relationship


**Title:** Friction of Needing  
**Ship:** Ron/Harry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1898  
**Warning:** PWP, massage!fic  
**Summary:** It's Christmas Eve and Ron's exhausted and needs to relax.  
**Note:** There needs to be more massage!fic

------

It was Christmas Eve. Ron had spent the entire day helping George at the shop. It was one of Wheezes busiest days of the year, with people buying last minute gifts for their loved ones, and Ron had returned in the early evening looking hungry and completely exhausted.

Harry had cooked the tea, and Ron had yawned and told him about how a few boxes of Lightning Lollipops, a new addition to the Skiving Snackboxes, had been knocked off the shelf and onto a little girl. One lollipop gave you a small shock when it made contact, a bit like static electricity; a hundred of the things gave you a very nasty shock indeed.

After eating Harry's speciality, Toad-In-The-Hole, Ron had retreated to the bedroom to lie down and watch some Muggle television whilst Harry washed the dishes.

After putting the crockery away, Harry wiped down the sides in the kitchen and dried his hands. He hung up the tea towel, switched off the lights, and made his way upstairs to spend a bit of alone time with the love of his life. They were expected at the Burrow for most of Christmas Day so they wouldn't have much time to themselves.

Harry opened his mouth to speak as he entered the room but the sight that greeted him made him stop in the doorway and smile to himself.

Ron was fast asleep. He'd stripped down to his black boxer shorts and was lying on top of the quilt. He was propped up slightly, with his shoulders against the headboard, and had his left hand tucked behind his head. His legs were bent and spread, feet close together, as though he'd fallen asleep with his knees up and they'd slowly collapsed as he drifted into unconsciousness. His other hand was resting on his stomach, and his chest was rising and falling as he breathed slowly and deeply.

Harry tried his best not to sigh like a girl, but he couldn't help it. He loved watching Ron sleep. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable and Harry still couldn't believe how lucky he was that he got to see Ron like this.

He stripped down to his own green boxers, sat on the bed and put his glasses on the bedside table. He turned to Ron and brushed the hair at the front of his head with his fingers in an attempt to rouse him a little. Harry didn't want to disturb him but Ron would wake up complaining of a sore neck if he left him to lie in the same position.

"Ron," he whispered gently. "Ron, come on mate, you're neck will be fucked in the morning."

Harry grabbed the arm that was tucked behind his head and pulled very gently. Ron pulled a face in his sleep and mumbled something almost silently, turning his face the opposite way, and then fell back in to the same deep breathing.

Harry pulled a little harder on his arm and it finally relented and slid from the mane of shiny red hair. It moved a little too quickly though and, before Harry could do anything to stop it, the back of Ron's head made a loud cracking sound on the headboard.

"Fuck!" Ron yelped, his hands instinctively moving to grab the back of his head. He sat up and hung his head forwards, blinking a few times, still not fully awake.

"Shit, sorry love," Harry said, resting his own hand over Ron's. "Was just trying to make you more comfortable."

"Well, thanks mate. I'm really bloody cosy now, aren't I? Shit Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry repeated in a tiny voice. He lay down and moved his arms to cross over his chest, staring at his feet.

"What do you mean anyway, more comfortable? I was asleep, wasn't I? Couldn't get any more bloody comfy that that." Ron lay down next to him, grimacing even as the bump on the back of his head hit the soft pillow.

"You were up against the headboard, your neck would have hurt in the morning."

Harry heard Ron's head turn towards him, but he continued to stare at his feet. Then he felt fingers lacing with his, giving his hand a squeeze, and turned his own head.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"I know," Ron smiled. He tugged on Harry's hand as an invitation to come closer. Harry rolled over and snuggled his body next to Ron, laying a hand on his chest and his head on Ron's upper arm. "Next time, just let me suffer though, eh?"

"But I'm the one who'd have to put up with your moaning the next day," Harry grinned, and pinched one of Ron's nipples gently. "And I'm the one who'd have to massage it better."

"You don't like making it better?" Ron asked, his eyebrows raised sceptically.

"Depends."

"What on?"

Harry didn't answer; he just smirked and raised his own eyebrows.

"You know," Ron said, "I think I do feel a bit of a twinge in my neck." He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck dramatically and wiggled his head from side to side, before turning to smile again at Harry.

"Oh, is that so?" Harry chuckled. He scooted away from Ron's body and pulled at his opposite shoulder, inviting him to roll over.

Once Ron was on his front, Harry straddled his waist and leant over to fetch some oil from the drawer in the bedside table. He drizzled a little into his hands and rubbed his palms together quickly to warm it up. The slick, squelchy sounds that the oil made between his hands made him harden slightly and he felt Ron wriggle underneath him, no doubt because he was also sporting a semi-hard cock and lying on it was becoming a little uncomfortable.

Harry brought his warm hands down onto Ron's shoulders and rubbed back and forth over them a few times before running them very slowly up his neck, applying firm pressure to his spine with both thumbs. Ron shuddered and gave a tiny gasp.

Harry continued and noticed that Ron had now been silent for a few minutes and his back was rising more slowly than it had been.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, "don't you go falling asleep on me."

"Not," Ron answered sleepily.

"I suppose it's not just your shoulders that need a bit of attention?" Ron sniggered slightly and shook his head against the pillow. Harry chuckled too. "Well, I know how hard you've worked today, so that's not exactly a lie."

Harry drizzled a bit more oil onto his hands and scooted down so that he was straddling Ron's thighs rather than his waist. He started from Ron's lower back, running his slick hands slowly up the sides, along his ribcage, feeling the tight muscles relax with the definite pressure.

Continuing to run his hands all over Ron's back, Harry leant forwards to kiss between his shoulder blades. He placed a few soft, chaste kisses against the hot skin there and then opened his mouth slightly, sucking small patches of skin gently. He darted his tongue out now and again to taste the skin and oil and salt.

"God, we have to do this more often," Ron said huskily, after a few minutes of slow kneading, and soft kisses.

"Hmmm," Harry answered. He was enjoying the little sounds and movements below him, just as much as Ron was enjoying the massage.

He moved his hands upwards and outwards on the shoulders until his hands came to rest on his biceps. He moved back to Ron's waist, and kisses were pressed against his neck and the side of his face instead.

Ron shifted his body as though to turn over, and Harry lifted himself off for a moment so that Ron could turn to face him. Ron grinned up at him sleepily. Harry caressed the hair at the front of his head, making it dark and greasy with the oil still on his hands.

He kissed the corner of Ron's mouth and then along his jaw line, before returning to his mouth where Ron made sure that he stayed there. His lips were coaxed open by Ron's tongue and he sucked on it greedily. Ron moaned into his mouth and it sent a jolt to his cock, which had been hard throughout the entire massage.

Harry reached blindly for Ron's hips as they continued to kiss and shifted upwards slightly to align them so that he could grind himself against Ron's hard cock. Ron grunted and tried to grind back but Harry's hands were keeping him firmly on the bed.

"Shorts…" Ron gasped, between kissing, "… off," and there was a tangle of arms and legs as they both tried to remove the others' shorts.

Eventually, they were both rid of any clothes and thrusting helplessly against each other, revelling in the glorious friction.

"Fuck Harry, so close… so tired though," Ron whimpered.

"I know," Harry grunted. "I know, love, but so good."

"Need you in me," Ron said, trying to still Harry's hips before he pushed him over the edge. "Won't last long but I want to feel you."

Harry had to put all his effort into stopping and repositioning himself. He'd been so close, hovering right on the edge. He quickly threw Ron's legs over his shoulders and drizzled some of the leftover oil onto his hand. He stroked up and down his cock just enough to lubricate it, not wanting to bring himself off before he'd got a chance to give Ron what he wanted.

"Gunna fill you," Harry groaned as he pressed his thumb slowly into Ron's hot hole. Ron pushed back immediately and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Not fingers, just fuck me… won't last," Ron murmured.

Harry removed his thumb and moved his cock to his tight entrance. He pushed in slowly, concentrating hard so that he wouldn't just let go off control and try pounding Ron into the mattress with little preparation.

He watched Ron's face as he entered. His eyes rolled back inside his head and he arched off the bed as he pushed back against Harry.

"Yes, move."

That was all the instruction Harry needed, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in again. With each stroke he sped up a bit until both men were completely incoherent and they came, crying each other's names.

After catching his breath, Harry eased out of Ron and lowered his legs back on the bed. He lay down and cuddled up to Ron's body, humming slightly with contentment. He glanced over Ron's head to the alarm clock on the bedside table and noticed it was ten minutes past midnight.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Christmas," Ron muttered, as he turned into Harry and threw an arm over his waist.

"I love you."

"More," Ron answered, doing his best to stay awake for as long as possible but slowly losing awareness.

"You know, after that work out I think I might need my own relaxing massage in the morning."

Ron's lip lifted slightly with the hint of a smile, and he began to breathe more deeply as sleep finally overtook him. Harry watched the man wrapped around him… so peaceful, so vulnerable, and so beautiful. He closed his own eyes and sleep overtook him too. Harry Potter… so peaceful, so happy, and so lucky.


End file.
